forkshighfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa Halaway
Full name: Alisa Halaway Nicknames: Red Age: Actual age - 62 at time of death; Immortal age - 18 Date of birth: November 3, 1947 Place of birth: Dresden, Germany Occupation: N/A Grade: N/A Faction: European Nomads Background History: Alisa Halaway was born Alisa Ivonne Boesch in Dresden, Germany on November 3, 1947 to a Russian father and a German mother. After World War II, Soviet forces occupied East Germany, including Dresden, hence Alisa’s parentage. An illegitimate child who never knew her father, Alisa was ashamed of her origin (her mother was a prostitute) and tended to be rather cruel to her mother. In 1965 she was turned into a vampire by a nomad named Louis and the two traveled as a mated pair for awhile. They joined a coven of mismatched European vampires that was led by a woman named Liesel and consisted of a French couple, Gemma and Jeraud, as well as a German girl named Keira who had been changed by Gemma and was her adopted daughter. After awhile, Alisa and Louis headed to the United States. While traveling through West Virginia on a hunt, Alisa met Johnse Halaway and was immediately charmed by his quiet, patient demeanor. Johnse joined the coven and replaced Louis as Alisa’s mate, and they were married in 1980. (They enjoyed the priest as dinner afterward.) The scheming couple moved to Forks, and while Johnse was more than willing to comply with the rules of the treaty, Alisa wasn’t. A vain, impulsive, and volatile woman, she invited the rest of their coven to visit for Christmas. It was during this little reunion that five humans lost their lives on the La Push/Forks border at the hands of two of the coven members. When the two realized the wolves and some vampires were coming to fight, they hastily called in the rest of the coven. In the fight that ensued, only Alisa and Keira escaped. Johnse was killed by Quil. By the end of the night, ten humans were dead. After Quil killed her husband, Alisa was out for vengeance. She called on an old friend, Roxie, and together they assembled a small army of newborns. They kidnapped Kaya and Alisa intended to kill her before killing Quil and thus avenge Johnse’s death. The newborn army was unskilled and untrained, thus they were killed by the wolves and vampires. Alisa, Roxie, and Keira fled and began to plan their final assault. Two humans were kidnapped (one of whom was Chloe's human boyfriend) by Alisa and her allies in order to spark another fight. Despite their numbers, the newborn army was defeated by the wolves and vampires. Realizing she was losing, Alisa attempted to flee and came across Grace Evans who had gone into the forest to commit suicide. She changed the girl into a vampire, and not long after was killed by Jacob. Family/Connections: Johnse Halaway (husband) Liesel (coven member) Keira (coven member) Gemma (coven member) Jeraud (coven member) Nate Parker (coven member) Louis (ex-mate, coven member) Mia (coven member) Roxanne (adoptive sister-in-law) Powers Basic vampire skills. OOC Info Player: Unplayable character (NPC previously driven by Steph). PB: Rachel Hurd-Wood '''Journal: '''N/A